


The legacy of the Jedi

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not for fans of Rey, Not for fans of Reylo, Not for fans of Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Fix-it. ! Warning: Contains spoilers to THE RISE OF SKYWALKER. !Realistic outcome of Rey's final fight with Palpatine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The legacy of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I finally watched Rise of Skywalker on BluRay and frankly, I was really ticked off, since it was nothing but huge fan-service, even worse than Crisis on Earth-X.
> 
> Frankly, Disney completeley mishandled the sequel trilogy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Rey felt the strength of all Jedis flowing through her as she got up on her feet, facing Palpatine as she blocked his Force lightning with her lightsaber as the Sith acolytes surrounded her.

"You are nothing! A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me. I am all the Sith!" Palpatine gloated.

Rey grunted. "And I…" She pulled Kylo Ren's lightsaber towards her. "I'm all the Jedi."

With the aid of all the dead Jedi, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, Luke and others, Rey summoned all her strength, pushing forward as her lightsabers crossed with Palpatine's lightning. Palpatine roared, using all his strength to strike her down, while Rey summoned all the Force she had to deflect the lightning before there was a giant explosion, as the fleet of the First Order was being eradicated by the Resistance's fighters.

Finn and Rose then landed on the ground, where was left a crater of ashes on the spot where Palpatine, Kylo Ren and Rey and the Sith acolytes were.

* * *

Later, Finn, Jannah, Rose, Lando, Chewie and the rest of the Resistance celebrated their victory over the First Order and mourning the loss of Rey.

"It's over." Finn whispered.

"It's not the ending."

He turned around to see Rey's Force spirit smiling at him. "Rey… how…"

"Death isn't the ending for me." Rey said, smiling. "Finn. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"There are more of us out there. The ones with the Force. Find them." Rey said.

"We can teach them." Suddenly, the Force spirits of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Windu, Yoda, Luke and other Jedis appeared. "The Jedi are never going to be truly gone. It's up to you to help us secure their legacy. We can guide them with your help."

Finn nodded, enthusiastic. "I'll do it. When do I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really been fan of Rey, since she was a Mary Sue from the start. Her piloting Falcon in TFA I could partly buy due to her connection to the Force but her besting Kylo Ren was stupid and then her relationship dynamic with him in TLJ and ROS was nothing but pure fan-service, alongside with Kylo Ren kissing her and sacrificing his life to revive her after she was fatally injured, while killing Palpatine.
> 
> And speaking of which, how Rey beat Palpatine, while I can partly buy all the dead Jedi lending Rey their Force to help her, there were a lot of Mary Sue moments with Rey in the past that this felt like fan service to me again, even more with the kiss with Kylo Ren before dying as he brought her back to life.
> 
> And while I like the bromance between Finn and Poe, the interviews with John Boyega and Oscar Isaac about wanting a gay romance between those two ruined it for me.
> 
> What would've made sense would be Rey dying upon killing Palpatine and as Force ghosts the remaining Jedi helping the new Republic and Resistance and Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewie and Jannah restoring the Jedi order, since there must be old Jedi artifacts, relics, holocrons and scrolls, like on Ahch-To, if there was Exegol, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, where were still the Sith worshippers.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
